


A little dirty talk. (The Ironcondom)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex Talk, Invention talk, M/M, Only Conversation, Sex Talk, Talking abaout sex, Versatile!Logan, Versatile!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Tony talk abaout sex, and OMG that is so turning on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little dirty talk. (The Ironcondom)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first Languague, so sorry if mistaken words or some of them aren't correctly writen.

\- So tell me Tony-said Logan with his sexy deep voice- if you had to choose between Steve and me, one to be fucked by you and the other one to fuck you, who will you chose in with position?  
\- Hard question, before I answer I have to ask…both things happening at the same time? ...or separately?  
\- At the same time, but I will recorded mentally your answer if you ever happened to be in a...heat moment, shall we say?.  
\- The problem here is…what should I chose?…to let my ass be treated right? or my cock?. You see…I would love to fuck Steve and you fucking me, I know you are an expert in making men feel good being your submissive and that would be a great expirance; but the problem is you maybe start having a berserker sex rage in that moment and maybe you will destroy my ass and I would never sit again correctly.  
\- Good answer, don’t forget that Steve has a super soldier serum…he can break you and make you feel like in pain with much as easiness as me. You know me and Steve work out too much, not only our body’s…but our dicks as well, Steve with Clint and me with Scott.  
\- Point taken, but I really would prefer to have both of your holes in front of me and fuck both asses at the same time, like going inside of one and taking it out to insert in the others ass. This is to protect my ass from the brutality it can suffer at the hands of your cocks. I have a question for you Logan, because you know I am single right know and sometimes the need of one of my new inventions the Ironsturbator…you might think right about it, is your ass hairy?  
\- It is, every part of my body is like that, because of my healing factor…you could torture me with wax and still the hair will grow back in a question of seconds.  
\- Sounds so sexy.  
\- But the best thing about my healing factor is that I can fuck time after time without felling tired. One time I killed a guy by having over to many times fucking him, that was when I couldn’t control myself.  
\- Well I think he died with a smile.  
\- You can say that again, he loved my fat cock and my cum in his ass…and he could take it very good.  
\- You are making me horny Logan.  
\- Really?  
\- I felt like I want to be fucked by you.  
\- But your still scared to be fucked by me?  
\- Yeah, but I think it will be worth it.  
\- No, I will never do something that you are never a 100% convinced of. But you can always fuck me for fun. You know, till you get use to the idea of me fucking you.  
\- It will be an honour and a pleasure to fuck the hairy Wolverine. Well at last I will test that Ironcondom that I had develop.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
